disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Remmy
Not to be confused with Remy, the protagonist of the movie ''Ratatouille. Remmy, A.K.A. Experiment 276, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to infiltrate victims' dreams and turn them into nightmares. If the victim wakes up while Remmy is still inside, he will remain in their subconscious forever to transform all future dreams into nightmares. His one true place is at Kimo's Arcade sending gamers into virtual realities of their fantasies. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 276 was the 276th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to enter enemies' dreams and transform them into nightmares. 276 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 276's pod landing in a turtle's nest. When a sea turtle discovered 276's pod in its nest, it threw the pod out, which then landed in the path of an incoming tide, activating 276. Afterwards, 276 traveled to the Pelekai household, where, after Lilo settled down for a nap to cope with her grief (as it was the anniversary of her parents' death), he proceeded to invade Lilo's dreams. Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley entered Lilo's dreams to capture 276, who was dissolving Lilo's dream and causing a chain reaction of dream sequences. When the four eventually had a chance, they tried to suck 276 up with a vacuum, but the latter was able to use a fire hydrant to block the nozzle. Angered at the four's attempt to capture him, 276 replaced Lilo's dream with a happier one, which later turned into a nightmare. Nani soon came into Lilo's room to wake her up, only to be stopped by Pleakley, who had just exited the nightmares. He then explained that if Lilo awakes, 276 will remain inside her head forever and cause future nightmares. Nani sang Lilo a lullaby when the latter began stirring in her sleep. She then convinced Pleakley to re-enter Lilo's nightmare and show her a photo of their parents, believing it would make her feel better. When the monsters in the nightmare had eventually cornered Lilo, Stitch and Jumba, Pleakley re-entered the nightmare and gave Lilo her sister's family photo. It allowed Lilo to remember all the good times she and Nani had spent with their parents. Lilo's laughter destroyed the nightmare and defeated 276, rendering him powerless. He was then captured and extracted by Jumba. Shortly after 276, named Remmy, was defeated, he was reprogrammed by Jumba to send gamers at the local arcade into virtual realities of their fantasies. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Remmy, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Remmy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Remmy has made two appearances in the Stitch! anime where he infiltrated both Yuna and Stitch's dreams. His first apperance was in Season 2 in the episode "A Recurring Nightmare." As it is explained later in the episode, Remmy was happy in his one true place in Kimo's Arcade in Kauai, but was eventually abandoned due to the decreasing popularity of video arcades in favor of video games at home. Because of this, he reverted back to his evil, nightmare-granting ways. He came to the island for revenge and despite Stitch trying to stop him, infiltrated Yuna's dreams. Jumba decides to send Stitch, Pleakley, and BooGoo into Yuna's dream to get Remmy out before Yuna wakes up and they're all trapped inside her dreams forever. Eventually, the group reaches the location where Remmy has his base set up. After getting inside, he challenges everyone to a quiz show, using Yuna's memories as the questions. After a few easy questions, he asks for the lullaby that Yuna's deceased mother used to sing to her when she was a baby. Unfortunately, Yuna doesn't remember, so they lose the game. Remmy sends the group to three different locations in his base to play "virtual reality" games to make up for losing the quiz show. He sends Stitch to a racing game, Pleakley to a shooting game, and Yuna and BooGoo to a zombie-fighting game. Stitch and Pleakley both lose their games and wake up. Remmy and BooGoo are still in the dream, however, so Stitch, Jumba, and later Pleakley all go back to Yuna's dream to help. Seeing her treasured ohana fighting alongside her, Yuna gains control of her dream, giving Stitch the power to defeat all the enemies and weakening Remmy enough for Jumba to capture him. Remmy regrets his actions and makes up for it by showing Yuna her deepest memory: her mother's face and lullaby. As Yuna starts to wake up, Remmy's base collapses, so Stitch, Pleakley, Jumba, Boogoo, and Remmy all leave Yuna's dream. In the morning, however, Remmy still needs someone to give nightmares to, so Jumba sends him to Hämsterviel to turn his dreams into nightmares. In his second appearance, Remmy is sent by Hämsterviel to give Stitch nightmares so that Gantu and Reuben can have the chance to capture him and send him back to Hämsterviel. Therefore, Yuna and Jumba have to go inside Stitch's dreams while Pleakley keeps Stitch from waking up or becoming too agitated from the nightmares. They manage to capture Remmy at the last second before Gantu and Reuben can transport him. Gallery Trivia *Remmy resembles the blue ghost Inky from Pac-Man. *His name is a reference to the REM stage of sleep in which dreams occur (REM means Rapid Eye Movement). *Remmy's pod color is green. *Remmy is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 276. Primary funtion: Dream eater." Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters